The Legend of Midna
by Shatterthought
Summary: [Link x Midna] When an ancient foe stirs in the Twilight Realm, Link must find a way back into the twilight before all of Hyrule falls into darkness. Rewrite of an older story.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome to The Legend of Midna! This was a story I finished several years ago on this very site. I debated quite a bit about doing this. It's been years since I've actually been able to write anything, and honestly, I feel a bit rusty. But I'm a bit older, wiser, and hopefully better at writing and characterization than I used to be... so I decided to revisit this story and both revise and expand it. There were a lot of scenes/chapters in the original I've never been happy with, and things I skipped over entirely, which I want to go back and cover. I can't promise regular updates, but I can promise to update whenever I'm able.**

**To all the old readers: Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your continued support. I'm leaving the original story up as reference, if you want to go back to check the differences. For the most part, the major plot points will be the same.**

**To all the new readers: Welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story. :) Don't read the old version if you don't want to be spoiled, though!**

**One-time Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the associated characters. All of those belong to Nintendo. I do, however, own my own characters. Cover image belongs to Genzoman of deviantART.**

* * *

**The Legend of Midna**

**Act 1: To Enter the Twilight**

**Prologue**

"Why?" Sapphire eyes once full of determination and courage had dulled, shimmering with unshed tears as Link stared at the space that had once housed a portal to the Twilight Realm – the place that Midna had been standing only seconds before. The last of the mirror shards settled into the sand as Midna's last words rang in his ears over and over.

_Link… I… See you later._

But there would be no later – Midna had made sure of that. Link fell to his knees, shutting his eyes in an effort to stop the tears from falling. Only a few feet away, Princess Zelda watched in silence.

_Oh, Midna, do you even know what you've done to him?_ she wondered, even as words designed to comfort and explain the Twili's actions came unbidden to her mind. Having been a part of her counterpart in shadow's spirit for most of Link's journey had attuned her to Midna's feelings towards the young hero in green. And without Midna here to explain her actions, the duty fell to her.

"Link, Midna did not mean to hurt you at all; by breaking the Mirror of Twilight, she did what she thought was best for both worlds..." The princess rested one gloved hand on his shoulder. "And also, I think, for you."

The Hero of Twilight remained silent, waiting for her to explain.

"I believe Midna wanted you to be happy. Had the mirror been intact, you would have been torn between both realms, between your friends and Midna." Zelda hesitated. Would knowing Midna's feelings toward him make her decision harder or easier to bear? Once more, a bevy of words flooded her consciousness, warning her not to continue her train of thought. The princess cleared her throat as the faint glow of the mark on her right hand dissipated. "We have not known each other long, Link, but… all of Hyrule is in your debt. If there is anything, anything at all –"

"She should have asked me."

Zelda bit her lip at the thick, subdued tone in his voice. Had her words helped at all? She watched as Link bent down to pick up a small shining object off the floor of the chamber.

"I would have gone with her." As he turned to go, the princess got a glimpse of the object that rested in his palm and gasped.

It was Midna's tear.

"Link… I…" Though the barriers that kept the Twilight Realm separate from Hyrule were safely between her and Link, Midna was still at a loss for words. Alone at the edge of the Palace of Twilight, she turned and watched the last of the portal between the realms disintegrate into nothing. She reached out with one hand, as if trying to grasp the fading trails of light, then let it drop. Twilight wrapped itself around her in a warm, comforting embrace, but already the realm seemed dull to her. The serene grace that Midna had once found in it was absent, replaced by the empty longing in her heart.

It was almost ironic, in a way. She'd detested the Light Realm for so long and had stopped at nothing to regain her true form and her rightful place as Queen of the Twilight, and yet…

And yet now, there was almost nothing she would give to be back in Hyrule, hidden in Link's shadow, trading witty remarks as they crossed the fields that graced his realm.

_Stop it, _she told herself. _You did what you did for Link and the good of Hyrule. You can't stand around like that lovestruck Ilia, there's work to be done! _

Yet no matter how hard she tried to shake him from her mind, he remained. Midna almost laughed. "Loyal to the end, you are," she said aloud. Thoughts of Link weighing on her mind, she meandered down the familiar path to her home.


	2. Resurgence

**The Legend of Midna**

**Act 1 - To Enter the Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Resurgence**

The bulblin scrambled backward, shrieking in fear as the remains of its blade clattered to the ground. With one swift slice, Link chopped off its head and whirled around, slamming his shield into the other bulblin that had attempted to sneak up behind him. It snarled and retaliated with an overhead slice designed to cleave the hero in two. The blade bounced harmlessly off Link's shield, sending the bulblin careening off balance. Seizing his chance, Link stabbed the monster through its chest. He watched in silence as it fell to the ground, writhing in agony. When its body went limp, Link sheathed his sword and walked out of the cave.

Even though Ganondorf had been defeated and the Twilight had receded, the bulblins had continued to press their attacks on Ordon Village. Every day, several bulblins scouted Faron Woods, seeking an opening to attack the village that would never exist. And each day, Link and Rusl headed out to drive them away or thin their numbers. With every victory, the skirmishes became fewer and fewer. Slowly but surely, Link and Rusl were pushing them back to wherever they'd come from.

_Rusl!_ Link's eyes narrowed as he searched the forest for the older warrior. He broke into a sprint as the faint shouts and clangs of battle reached his ears, hoping his former mentor in the martial arts was okay. Bounding up the steps that overlooked a makeshift fortress, Link came to a halt, nocking and loosing two arrows from bow before his brain had registered the sight before him. Rusl was down on one knee, blood seeping from a trio of cuts on his leg and forearms. Three bulblins had surrounded him, and it was taking everything the warrior had to keep them off of him. The arrows struck true, snuffing out two of the three bulblins in a single instant. Shocked, the last turned its gaze skyward as Link descended toward it, Ordon sword poised to strike. The blade pierced its skull as Link's boots smashed into its chest, driving the twisted creature into the ground. He waited a moment to ensure its death before extracting his blade and offering a gloved hand to Rusl. He accepted with a nod and winced as the younger man helped him stand.

"I owe you one, Link. Another moment and they would have had me."

Link nodded in response. "Can you make it back to Ordon? I can finish up here."

Rusl grunted and took a swig of one of Sera's healing potions. "I can manage." He placed one hand on Link's shoulder. "You've grown so much in so little time. I'm proud of you and all you've done, Link, but… experiences like the ones you've had can change a man."

Link stiffened. Of all the people in Ordon, Rusl had been the most accepting of his return, trusting that the young man's word that he was alright and that there was nothing to talk about.

"I'm fine, Rusl. Go home."

Rusl stared at him for a moment. "If that's what you want. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

The hero sighed, but continued to stare at the trees before him. "I know."

Rusl removed his hand from Link's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Be careful, Link."

By the time the older warrior opened his eyes, Link was gone.

Link steadily trudged homeward. Bulblin blood dripped from his gauntlets and left a dark trail on the ground, the only sign he'd been fighting for most of the day. As he washed his gauntlets at Ordona's spring, a distant half of him expected Midna to pop out of his shadow and lecture him for being so slow. Of course, it would never happen. The fact that she was gone was still too much for him to bear even now, four months after her departure. He refused to accept the fact that he would never again hear her voice or see those amber eyes gaze back at him.

Link donned his gauntlets and continued down the road to his home. Did Midna miss him? Did she even think of him anymore? Had the Twili accepted her as their ruler again? More questions tugged at his mind, but a nicker from Epona startled him out of his musings. Tying Epona's reins back to the tree, Link grimaced as he realized who was waiting for him. Ilia stood next to the ladder to his house. He avoided her laser sharp gaze as he removed the saddle from Epona's back.

"Link."

He froze as Ilia gently put her hand on his shoulder. "What's troubling you?"

Link shrugged her hand off. "What makes you think something's wrong?" he snapped.

"Oh, Link..." Ilia turned from him to stare off into the sunset. "We've barely even heard you speak since you came back." It was true, too - since Link had returned to Ordon Village, the villagers had begun to notice that the once ever-cheerful farmhand was no more, replaced by a moody and reclusive stranger. Though everyone in the village had attempted to talk to him about it, he refused to answer them. Only Ilia had persisted.

"You never acted this way before you left." She turned to face him once more. "We're your friends, Link! If something's bothering you, you need to talk to us!"

"And I am telling you nothing's wrong!" Link half-snarled, and bit back words that would have sent Ilia running home in tears. "Look, Ilia, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. It's late, I'm tired, and there's more work to do tomorrow. So please, get out of my way and leave me be."

"I will get out of your way."

Link started forward. "Thank –"

"After you tell me what's wrong!" The woman placed her hands on her hips.

Link grit his teeth. "No." One hand slipped into the clawshot, still securely fastened on his belt. "Goodbye, Ilia." With one motion, the hero aimed and fired the clawshot, letting its chain drag him up to the door of his house.

"Link!" He ignored the girl, placing the clawshot back on his belt.

"Go home, Ilia!"

When another angry outburst never came, Link stepped to the railing and looked down. Ilia was looking up at him, her eyes a misty green.

"I don't know what happened to you on your journey, Link, but surely there's someone out there who does. If you won't talk to me, then..." Ilia sighed. "At least talk to them." When he failed to even acknowledge her remark, she left, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

_Surely there's someone out there who does._ Despite his stoic appearance, the words had hit home with Link. He'd need some time to think about it, but for the most part Ilia was probably right. She usually was.

Midna pinched the bridge of her nose. The shouting match between the councilors had died down to a comfortable grumbling as each councilor thought over the proposal they'd been presented with. _By Xenos, how did Mother and Father ever deal with these incompetent fools? _she wondered. Of course, none of the councilors she glared at now was anything but incompetent. The Council of Thirteen, as they were called, was the ruling body of the Twilight Realm, second only to the Ruler of the Twilight. More importantly, they were a group of venomous snakes, looking to backstab each other for political favor, and perhaps even the throne – if they were cunning enough.

"Enough!" boomed a firm voice, and the chamber fell silent. Another Twili, dressed in simple black robes, stood from his chair. "We will reconvene tomorrow at the usual hour. I urge you all to come back with valid arguments as to why we cannot help rebuild the farmlands for the citizens of our land. If not, then –"

Midna smoothed her gown as she stood from her seat. "- Then we will have no choice but to pass this proposition. Thank you, High Chancellor Balore, and members of the Council of Thirteen, for your time today." She winced inwardly at how smooth and alien her words sounded to her ears. _Zelda must have rubbed off on me more than I thought._ "High Chancellor, may I have a word?"

Balore nodded and weaved his way around the desks to her as the rest of the council filed out of the assembly room. "Yes, Princess?"

Midna waited until the last councilor shut the door behind her before speaking. "I wanted to thank you for ending that… display of idiocy."

Balore waved one hand at her. "Someone has to look out for my sanity. And yours, of course."

The princess shook her head. Of all the councilors, Balore was the only one that never seemed to be out for personal gain. Her father and mother had trusted him over their years as rulers, and she was slowly beginning to see why.

The chancellor cleared his throat. "I had intended to talk to you before the session, but I'm afraid other matters required my attention."

Curious, Midna remained silent. _What could he possibly have to talk about?_

"As you may know, Princess Midna… only a king or a queen may rule the Realm of Twilight."

Midna blanched. _He isn't going where I think he's going with this, is he? _

"No acting ruler has ever gone more than six months without m-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Balore," she growled.

"- marrying," he continued, ignoring her outburst. "It's been four months since you returned, Princess. I understand that the reconstruction efforts have taken up much of your energy, but it is time – past time – that you consider marriage proposals." He gestured at the door. "There are plenty of eligible bachelors –"

"And all of them are snakes, through and through! I can only think of one –" Midna clamped her mouth shut, even as thoughts of a hero clad in forest green flashed through her mind. No one knew of her affections for Link, and as far as she was concerned, no one would.

"Only one?" pressed Balore. "May I ask who -"

"No."

"Princess –"

A spark of twilight magic arced between her fingers. "This conversation is over, _High Chancellor_! I expect you to be here, on time, tomorrow morning!" Midna spun on one heel and strode out the door, fuming the entire way back to her personal chambers. Once inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Midna, please," came Balore's muted voice through the door. "I owe it to your parents, at least, to assure your safety."

Midna sighed and opened the door. "Get in here," she snapped, and shut the door behind them as Balore sat on a chair. "What does marriage have to do with my safety? And no history lessons, please, just spit it out!"

The chancellor opened his mouth, then shut it. "As you wish. As you surely remember, ours is a culture steeped in tradition… if you do not marry, the nobles may very well drop their support. The people love you, but it is the nobles who hold true power – never forget that."

"There is no one in this realm I would have as a husband, so the nobles will just have to deal with it," said Midna, and turned away. The smell of iron mixed with grass and leather teased her nostrils. "I will not marry, Balore. I know it's unusual, but some have ruled alone before."

He sighed. "You may not have a choice in the matter."

Midna turned and fixed him with a stare. "Explain."

"Several chancellors have debated asking you to abdicate should you not choose a suitor within the next few months. Dulcinea, in particular, has been very active as of late. I believe she means to have the throne, and I will not see you lose it over an issue easily solved." Balore closed his eyes. "Please. I only ask you to consider this, not make a decision now –"

"Why do you care so much?" interrupted the princess. "Everyone on the Council of Thirteen is out for themselves, and themselves only. There's always an angle they're looking to play. You were a friend of my parents, it's true, but…" she trailed off.

"You're not sure you can trust me," finished Balore, and looked up at her. "I understand. But no matter what you may think, I swore an oath to your mother that if anything ever happened to her, I would watch over you. And I will not fail Mystearica, not in this." He looked away.

"I… see." Midna looked away. _Perhaps he understands the pain of loss more than I thought._

The two remained in silence for a minute until at last, Balore rose from his seat. "Well, then. If you'll excuse me, Princess?"

And just like that, whatever moment between them had passed. "Of course, High Chancellor. I'll see you tomorrow."

When the door closed behind him, Midna sat down at her desk and took a moment to gaze outside her window at the serenity of the Twilight Realm beyond the palace – and shot up out of her chair, her eyes focused on the writhing black mass of bodies heading toward the steps that led to the palace.

"Impossible," breathed Midna, one hand clenching into a fist as she caught sight of the familiar eerie stone masks each of them wore.

The Twilight Messengers had returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I first wrote The Legend of Midna I had no idea it would expand into two stories. Now that I'm rewriting it, I can include things that hadn't existed or been thought of when I wrote the first half. Also, I think I've gotten worse at suspense over the years. Yep. Feel free to drop a review. No ETA on the next chapter but I'd like to have it done within the next few weeks.**


	3. The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note: And now Chapter 2. With the original story, I always felt like I was rushing to get to the better parts of the story, but that's not how stories should be written. I'll leave the longer note for the end. :P**

* * *

**The Legend of Midna**

**Act 1 - To Enter the Twilight**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering Storm  
**

Link rose with the sun the next morning, saddling Epona and packing a day's worth of food in her saddlebags. With any luck, he would be in Castle Town by the afternoon, and the princess would be able to see him the following morning.

"Going somewhere?"

Link sighed, but continued to pack. "Ilia..."

"You are, aren't you?" she accused, stepping around Epona to look at him. She picked up a nearby comb and began to brush Epona's hair. "If you're going to take Epona, can you make sure she doesn't get hurt this time? You always push her too hard."

The hero blinked. "Uh, of course." After yesterday's outburst, he'd expected Ilia to continue to press him to talk, not to grill him about Epona.

"Where are you going?"

Link strapped a spare quiver next to the saddlebags. "Hyrule Castle. There's someone I need to talk to."

Ilia stopped brushing mid-stroke and looked at him. "I'm glad you're taking my advice seriously, at least." She resumed brushing. "Who do you need to talk to?"

"Zelda."

The woman dropped her brush and whirled to face him. "The princess? You never mentioned you met her!"

He shrugged and placed another sandwich in the saddlebags. "Wasn't important."

Ilia groaned, but said no more. With Epona's coat clean and brushed, she took a seat on a nearby stump and watched Link pack the last of his provisions.

"This was… nice," admitted Ilia as Link took a seat next to her. "We haven't really spent much time together… at least, not since before your adventure."

"No, we haven't," agreed Link. _At least, time spent not arguing._ "Ilia, about yesterday…"

She waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it. You're doing what you need to do now. Just… come back in one piece, okay?"

"I… thank you." Link hugged her. "You've always been like a sister to me, Il. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Ilia laughed and pushed him away. "You'd carry on like you always have. You've never needed me, Link…"

"Is that so?" The woman looked over at him, curious. "Ilia, you were the only thing that kept me going for the first half of my journey."

"I.. Link… I had no idea." She blushed. "I wish you had told me this before." Ilia cocked her head to one side. "But wait… what about the second half?"

Link stiffened. Though he knew she meant no harm by the question, already his memories of Midna were starting to surface. "I should go."

Ilia grabbed his hand. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

"I know you didn't," he interrupted, giving her a tiny smile. "But I really do need to get going before it gets too late. " Link began to untie Epona's reins.

"Then it seems I've arrived just in time."

Link's eyes widened in recognition of the composed voice that carried through the clearing. He spun around and immediately dropped to one knee. "Princess Zelda!"

A second later, Ilia was on her feet, executing an awkward curtsy.

"Rise, Hero of Twilight," she commanded, and offered the woman beside him a smile. "I don't believe we've met before, miss…?"

"Ilia," she supplied. "It's an honor to meet you, princess."

Zelda nodded, and turned to Link. "All pleasantries aside… Is there a place where we may talk privately?"

Link gestured to the ladder behind him. "My house is right, here, actually. After you, princess."

As both hero and princess ascended the ladder, Ilia hastily tied Epona's reins back to the tree. Not as if it would matter — the horse had never once run off when left unchecked.

"'Like a sister to me,'" Ilia repeated to herself, and sighed. She turned her gaze to the closed door above her. "I only hope someday you can see me as someone more, Link." She patted Epona's side. "Keep him safe, will you?"

Epona nickered and for a moment Ilia could have sworn the mare had nodded in agreement at her.

"That's my girl."

* * *

"What brings you here, Princess?" asked Link as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Link, as I've told you before, it's just Zelda."

He handed the cup of tea to her and sat down. "Fine, Zelda. What brings you out to Ordon? Surely there's more to be done at the castle…?"

"Mayor Bo sent word that the bulbins were laying siege to Ordon."

Link raised one eyebrow. "And this warranted a royal visit?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, but it provided an opportunity I needed to visit Ordon without arousing suspicion. I came here with a battalion of troops under the pretense of inspecting Ordon, but… honestly, Link? I'm here because of you." She took a sip of her tea. "The oracles have been receiving ill omens as of late."

And suddenly there was a different man sitting in the room with the princess. In an instant, Link's eyes had hardened, his back had straightened, and the mark on the back of his left hand was pulsating with a faint glow. On the outside, he was every bit the hero that had felled Ganondorf and Zant — but Zelda and the ages of wisdom contained within her knew better than to trust appearances. Heroes had been broken before, and though he put on an impressive display, there were cracks in Link's facade — cracks that would be his undoing, if she could not find a way to mend them.

Zelda cleared her throat, pretending not to notice the change. "I myself have seen such omens in my dreams. In them, a dark cloud loomed over Hyrule. All seemed lost until two rays, one of shadow and one of light, shot out from the desert, driving back the dark clouds."

She looked out the window. "Hyrule is still weak from the Twilight Crisis. We are rebuilding as fast as we can, but… I fear that this kingdom has more difficult times ahead of it." Zelda caught and held his eyes with her own. "Hyrule has asked much of you this past year, but I find myself without any other options. We need your strength once more, Link. Will you lend it to us?"

Link said nothing. His eyes darted to the jar that contained Midna's tear.

_I thought as much. _Zelda held up one hand. "I do not want an answer right away, Link. I know you're still recovering from your journey and the bulblin incursion. To push you now, I fear, would break you in more ways than I know how to repair."

The sound of sipping tea reigned for several minutes, until at last the princess spoke. "You haven't been able to forget Midna, have you? I can see it in your eyes."

"… No."

"The end of your journey was far more painful than the journey itself could ever have been, and for that I am truly sorry." The princess bit her lip, searching for the words that would broach the subject gently. Centuries of wisdom whispered words in her ear, but she pushed them aside. "You loved Midna, didn't you?"

Link opened his mouth, intending to tell her that it was none of her concern, when Ilia's words stopped him short.

_I don't know what happened to you on your journey, Link, but surely there's someone out there who does. If you won't talk to me, then... at least talk to them._

He looked out the window as the words that had gone unsaid for months spilled out into the open air. "Yes... I loved Midna. I still do..." He trailed off.

Zelda set her tea down on the table. "I know we have not known each other long, Link, and so I understand if you do not wish to tell me more. But this is something you cannot leave unresolved, or it will destroy you, piece by piece. Maybe one of the other villagers would be willing to listen?"

But Link was already shaking his head. "What would I tell them? That I fell in love with a woman from the Twilight Realm? That she's a princess there?" Link snorted, half laughing. "It's so outlandish that no one would ever believe or understand me. No, I can't tell them."

Zelda sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Is there any other way to the Twilight Realm?" It was an idle question. It wasn't as if Link had not already heard the answer many times over.

"No, I'm afraid not."

He fiddled with his teacup, unwilling to meet Zelda's pitying gaze. "I wish she had told us what she was going to do," said Link softly.

"If you had known, Link, would you have let her break the mirror?"

"... No. I guess not."

Zelda nodded. "Exactly. I can tell you this, Link - Midna did love you, more than she ever let on."

Link's questioning gaze compelled her to explain.

"When she and I were one, I felt and experienced everything that she did. There is no doubt in my mind that she loved you with all your heart… and she wanted you to be happy, above all else." The princess paused. "I know this will be hard for you to hear and even more difficult to do, but Link... you must move on."

Link shook his head. "It's not that easy. I don't travel unless I have to – do you know why?" Link looked at her, a sad smile spreading itself across his face. "Because everywhere I go, there are memories of... her." He looked out the window. "And… I know it can't be real, but sometimes, during the twilight hours, I can feel her."

Folding her hands in her lap, Zelda regarded him thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should visit the mirror chamber and leave flowers there as a remembrance, then."

"Flowers are for the dead, Zelda, and Midna… she's still out there, basking in the twilight. She's not dead, and I won't pretend that she is."

"You're right, she is not. But I feel it will help ease the feeling of loss all the same." The princess smiled sadly. "I would know." She was silent then. Link knew she could only be thinking of her father, buried deep within the royal tombs.

"He was a good king, Zelda. It wasn't his time to go," he said.

"No, it was not." She turned to him, putting the weight of her gaze on his shoulders. "Promise me you will visit the mirror chamber?"

The Hero of Twilight nodded. "I will."

"Good." _Perhaps then, you can find the peace you seek._

"But before you go..." Zelda closed her eyes, her hands shining with a bright light. In a flash, a large box appeared in her hands. "It was difficult to conceal this from the guards, but I would not trust its safety to anyone else." She pressed the box into Link's hands. "Take it."

Link opened it, staring at its contents. It was the broken Fused Shadow that had served as Midna's helmet.

"You have more of a claim to it than I do," said Zelda.

"Thank you... thank you for everything." He fought to keep tears from falling as he bowed to her. "Stay here as long as you'd like, Zelda. If I may take my leave…?"

The princess nodded. "Be safe, Link."

* * *

Midna sidestepped to one side as a Twilight Messenger charged past her and into the wall behind her. "There's no end to these things," she complained, and disintegrated it with a single blast of twilight magic. For every messenger she killed, three more seemed to take its place. _Where are they all coming from? _she wondered, energy arcing from her fingertips into the nearest foe. _These can't be twisted versions of my people — there's too many and they're reckless and… mindless to a fault._ She lashed out one foot, nailing another messenger right in the center of its mask. It reeled backwards from the blow and toppled to the ground as a ball of shadow dropped on top of it, crushing it into the floor.

All around her, the Twilight Palace guardsmen did their best to fend off the waves of Twilight Messengers, but despite their bravery, more and more soldiers fell beneath blackened claws. And as more and more guards were swallowed by the roiling black mass, Midna and her forces had no choice but to fall back further into the palace.

_We can't keep this up for much longer, _thought Midna. _Think! There has to be a way to end this quickly._

Without the fourth piece of the Fused Shadow, left broken in the Light Realm, the full power of the Fused Shadows was lost to her. And without trained soldiers, there was no way to weather a brutal assault while avoiding heavy casualties.

_So the only option left is to find their leader and kill him. Why are things always easier said than done? _Midna groused, setting another messenger aflame before dancing nimbly out of range of its flailing limbs. Forming a large ball of magic in one hand, she ducked under a monster as it swiped at her and slammed the orb into the ground, sending out a wave of fire that incinerated droves of Twilight Messengers. Not five seconds later, another wall of enemies rushed to greet her, claws outstretched to rip and tear into her. But Midna was ready for them, her palms swirling with energy. The remaining three Fused Shadows spun around her, amplifying her already dangerous magic to lethal levels. _Let's see if some carnage will draw him out!_

Lightning arced from the sky above, lancing down into the ground before Midna's feet to create a lightning wall that slowly moved forward, incinerating anything in its path. As soon as it vanished, another wave of enemies rushed forward to be struck down by a hail of stone shards, conjured from the palace steps. As their bodies burst into bits and pieces of blackened dust, the palace guard surged forward, inspired by their ruler's strength. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Get back, you idiots, you'll only get yourselves killed!" she yelled. Only half of the guard appeared to hear her, falling back into formation behind her as she gathered energy for yet another spell.

"I meant _now!_"

As the remainder of the guards hastily followed her orders, Midna let loose the spell she'd been holding together. It was one she'd borrowed from Zelda's memories, modified to fit her own needs. A swirl of green energy appeared on the ground before her, sucking in the Twilight Messengers that dared to get too close to the razor sharp winds. When it had gathered as many enemies as it could, the spell — and the enemies contained inside — vanished, reappearing as tiny specks, high in the sky. Midna watched the effects of the spell with a lopsided grin. _Who knew a teleportation spell could be used as a weapon?_

As the princess and her guards braced themselves for another attack, the Twilight Messengers froze. Then, one by one, as suddenly as they'd appeared, they vanished. A loud sneer echoed all around the palace grounds.

"I didn't think I'd encounter such resistance here…"

Midna blinked. "Show yourself! Or would you rather hide behind your puppets?" She leapt back when the tip of a scythe landed mere inches from her feet.

"Nor did I think to find someone foolhardy enough to challenge me. Tell your men to leave us, or I will smite your pathetic excuse of a palace into the ground."

Midna scowled as she turned to the guards waiting behind her. "I know you're sworn to protect me, and you have. Get out of here while you still can." When none of the guardsmen moved, she sighed. "You're all idiots," she informed them before warping them into the bowels of the palace. As the last of the twilight particles faded, Midna turned back to the empty stairs in front of her.

"We're alone, so come on out and maybe I'll go easy on you!" Midna taunted. In response, a horde of of black bats swarmed into view.

"Foolish girl!" Two blazing yellow eyes appeared within the cloud of bats. One bony hand shot out from beneath the cloud and retrieved its scythe. "I am the Twilit Reaper, Gomess, and your time has come!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thus ends Chapter 2. One of my biggest regrets was that I assassinated Ilia's character in the original. To be honest... I hated her, very much so, in Twilight Princess. Now that I'm playing through TP again I'm finding that she's much better than I thought she was. So here's me fixing that error. For those of you that don't know, Gomess is the miniboss of the Stone Tower Temple in Majora's Mask. It didn't really make sense to make up a new boss in the original when an old one fit so well, and I'm looking forward to writing a new battle scene for Chapter 3. As always, drop a review if you're inclined, I love to read them (and I promise I'll reply to them soon!).**


End file.
